


Greenhouse

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Excuse me I am TrashAnd I can’t structure a story to save my lifeHere’s just Zoe Benson and Madison montgomery being cute





	Greenhouse

Madison gripped Zoe by the wrist and pulled her into the dark greenhouse. It had an eerie stillness and chill in the air, the various shadows of Cordelia’s plants making Zoe feel nervous.   
“Sit” The movie star demanded   
“We can’t get high in here Madison” Zoe pleaded   
“Bitch please I brought a blanket for you to sit on now do as I told you to do” Madison smirked. Zoe rolled her eyes and relented, cursing herself internally for always allowing the other witch to have this power over her. The blonde witch pulled a bottle of vodka out of her black fur coat and wiggled it in front of Zoe, Zoe sighed whilst forming a smile. Madison unscrewed the cap and put the bottle neck to the other girls lips and tilted the burning liquid down her throat. Zoe spluttered and the other girl chuckled and took the bottle away   
“Maybe you should stick to weed” she giggled. Zoe bit her lip and shrugged   
“Oh Jesus Sabrina you’ve never got high before have you?” Madison sighed.  
Zoe shifted nervously on the ground and tried to laugh it off. Madison put the joint to her lips and felt the first hit run through her body, she studied her fellow witches face and smirked. Madison inhaled another hit from the joint, instead of exhaling she softly put her lips against Zoe’s and blew the smoke in her mouth. Not sure what was happening the the brunette parted her lips allowing for Madison to make contact, closed her eyes and let the moment take over her.   
As Madison pulled away she gently nipped at Zoe’s bottom lip and dragged it away slowly- satisfied. Zoe sat motionless, eyes wide and just staring at the other girl beside her.  
“Chill out Bambi you did good” she praised   
“Bambi?” Zoe questioned   
“Yeah those big brown doe eyes of yours, they’re pretty” Madison said nonchalantly as she took the cap of the vodka again and took another gulp.   
“Thanks they’re my best feature I think” Zoe shrugged as she helped herself to Vodka   
“I mean your ass is pretty cute but there’s something about your eyes that make me feel warm and safe, my eyes are just cold” Madison spoke bluntly. Zoe looked deeply into Madisons eyes almost squinting as the combination of vodka and weed took its hold  
“I like those eyes, they’re mysterious like you, and anyway I think you are just beautiful Maddie” she almost slurred.  
Madison tapped her shoulders and pushed her gently back laughing   
“Smooth Benson smooth” she pouted jokingly. Zoe flat down on the blanket laughed at her cheesy line and tried to sit back up- struggling, the other witch watching her struggle to get back up for a while before pulling her up. Madison stared at Zoe for a few moments before she reached for the vodka and took a quick shot   
“Fuck it” she whispered before pulling Zoe closer and taking her lips Into an agonisingly slow kiss. 

Madison pulled the taller girl into her lap so Zoe was now almost straddling her, the kissing had become urgent and Madison was desperate to roam her hands elsewhere on the other girls body. Turns out Zoe made the move for her and slowly moved her hands to Madisons waist, she begun to unbutton the dress she was wearing much to Madisons surprise. In a state of franticness Madison pulled off Zoe’s sweater and tossed it somewhere round the greenhouse. In-between desperate kisses and wandering hands, Zoe briefly broke free  
“What are we doing Maddie?” She said tried to catch her breath but with a serious questioning tone. Her ‘friend’ just pouting at the broken kissing   
“Zoe please” was all she said desperately like she was yearning for something   
“Ok ok” Zoe replied trying to get herself together to just pursue this. She laid Madison down onto her back and slid herself on top surprising not only the other witch but herself.   
The pupils of the blonde girl widened, Zoe wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or the fact that she swore she could see tears forming in the girls eyes. Zoe was soft and gentle, taking in every single inch of Madisons body, making sure the girl underneath her felt good and protected. She wasn’t sure what this was to miss Montgomery, boredom, combination of being drunk and high or just plain in need of sex but Zoe was sure to make it something she didn’t forget. 

Madison was eager to return the favour, almost devouring Zoe as soon as she was recovered enough to do so.  
“You really do have a killer vagina Zoe”  
Madison teased leaving Zoe flustered even more so, as if it wasn’t enough she had her roommate, fellow witch and famous movie star on top of her about to do obscene things to her.  
“Maddie” Zoe replied exasperated  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I guess I’ve just been curious ever since I found out” Madison bit her lip   
“Please” the brunette shook her head disbelievingly  
“Please what?” Came the reply   
“We’re only having sex right now because we are both drunk and high” Zoe rolled her eyes   
“No we’re having sex right now because I’m hot, you’re hot and I like you, you dense idiot” Madison smiled   
“Oh” Zoe said quietly   
“Hello this is the part where you’re supposed to say I like you too” The petite blonde groaned.  
“You’re just a big softie” Zoe smirked looking right into Madisons eyes, that glowed in the faint light of the greenhouse. Madison put her hand across Zoe’s mouth and shushed her   
“You tell anyone and I’ll kill you” Madison pouted   
“Fuck me first” Zoe replied bluntly and completely out of character.   
“Gladly now shut up” Madison urged as she kissed Zoe’s lips and wiped the smug look from across them. 

“Oh my god” Zoe mumbled as Madison peppered feather lite kisses down her body and then moving her lips to softly kiss Zoe’s mouth.   
“You’re so pretty” Madison whispered in the other girls ear causing her whole body to flush with chills and goosebumps. Zoe gently rolled Madison off of her and to her side, where she turned to face Madison. She had never seen such a sparkle in Madison Montgomery’s face, she looked pure radiant and her smile was genuine and warm.  
“Whatcha staring at?” Madison slurred, tiredness kicking in   
“You, you’re so beautiful” Zoe replied bopping her nose gently to which the other girl scrunched her nose up in delight.   
“Come on we can’t sleep here Cordelia will kill us, we have to go back inside” Zoe said with a hushed urgency. Madison closed her eyes and smirked and pretended she hadn’t heard  
“Can’t move sleepy” she said, Zoe shook her head and stood up, before bending down to use all her strength to carry the petite blonde back to their shared bedroom.   
“Aahhhhh Zoeeeee” Madison called out giggling across the slightly damp grass   
“You shush” Zoe retorted before getting a response of Madison shushing herself. It made Zoe feel content seeing this rare and gentle almost loving side of the other girl. Zoe placed Madison gently down onto her bed and went to make her way to settle in her own bed, Madison patted the space next to her   
“Sleep with me” she pleaded , Zoe didn’t need to give an answer but allowed herself to once again fall under the spell of Madison Montgomery. She slipped her arms around Madisons waist and allowed their bodies to perfectly slot together.  
“You can be a big spoon just this once” Madison whispered into the dark   
“Pfft I’m always gonna be the big spoon you’re tiny” Zoe mocked but sweetly as she placed a kiss on Madisons neck.  
“Don’t do that, it makes me horny” Madison claimed as she lightly tapped Zoe away. Zoe just chuckled quietly and allowed her arms to fall back into place around the other girls waist. Lulled by the sounds of the Louisiana night sky and Madisons soft breaths, she was falling asleep quickly   
“I love you” Zoe heard almost so quiet she could of imagined it, but she heard it and right here in this moment, at this time she believed it”   
“I love you too” she replied as she finally drifted off to sleep and even if Madison hadn’t heard it she had meant it completely.


End file.
